


As Sane As I Am

by dieseldevi



Series: Azami & Sasuke [3]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Female Character/Sasuke Uchiha, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Sasuke Uchiha/OFC, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, fire & ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieseldevi/pseuds/dieseldevi
Summary: After careful consideration, Azami leads Sasuke back home and the Avenger is surprised to have a decision made for him. His friend's wedding is important, even if he's uncertain to go.
Relationships: Sasuke Uchiha/OFC - Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Azami & Sasuke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738891
Kudos: 6





	As Sane As I Am

“Why are you leading me back to Konoha?”

The question came after the two had checked into a hotel once a rain storm drowned them out. She looked at him with large emerald eyes a month later, her spoon still resting against her lips. In front of her, the soup that had been brought for dinner sat, warm to the touch. Sasuke had already finished his earlier, but had recognized the familiar setting. Neither of them bothered with a map - Azami never asked directions twice, and Sasuke didn’t, either. Green tea sat between them, the glass she had poured for him untouched. Green tea, her perfume, the udon noodle soup smell mixed together. Azami moved the spoon long enough to speak before taking another bite. “I wasn’t leading you. I was leading us.” It never occurred to him that she had been there before, that she had been there with Itachi and Kisame on their search for Naruto. There had been some shinobi that had never been found he remembered hearing about - had the petite missing nin in front of him been at fault?

“You made up my mind for me.”

He wasn’t sure whether or not he was impressed or annoyed.

She held his gaze, unwavering from it.

“You were avoiding it and you wanted to see your friends until you considered I dislike large shinobi villages.”

He frowned at her.

“Azami.”

“I’m not leaving you, relax.”

He felt the slight chill that came with the mild agitation. He’d broken through a wall he had yet to see, she was becoming comfortable around him and her hand settled over his as she reached out to grasp it. Their relationship had changed. Partners, equals. Sasuke hadn’t quite found the ability to bring himself to say the word girlfriend. It had gone deeper than that. She understood him without question, without chasing him for ages. Her fingers laced with his. She seemed to relax, the chill slipping away in what he only understood to be mood based. The angrier she got unconsciously, the colder it got. She could control it, but it still gave her moments as she found herself growing more and more relaxed with the dark haired man. 

“Sasuke, if you want to go to the wedding, we’re going to go.” She set her other hand against his wrist and he looked at her. “Why sacrifice your sanity?” The man asked quietly and she lifted her shoulder in a soft shrug. “I spent five months as Hidan’s partner in the Akatsuki, and you were the one to kill Deidara. You cannot honestly tell me that you still believe I remain sane.” It was a fair statement and she released his hand before getting up. He watched the small cat she called Yasu chase after her bare feet as she brought dishes to the sink. “Do you think you’re insane?” As Sasuke watched her begin to wash dishes, he thought of his mother. Mikoto would have liked her, if Itachi liked her. She was strong and smart, and like his mother, she wasn’t afraid to keep him in line. Fugaku, his father, would have been the real test. 

He would have wanted Sasuke to marry in the clan, he was sure of it.

“Sanity is relative to those that look for it in others.”

Azami smiled one of her “airy” smiles, as Sasuke called them. She was there in the present, but her mind was distant elsewhere. “Are you calling me insane?” He would have deserved it, if so. He would have preferred it from her, if anyone. Sasuke remembered his attempt on Sakura’s life as he had started to lose his eyesight. That laugh he’d given Kakashi still chilled him to the core. When Azami finished washing dishes, she hummed a strange tune before she moved to stand in front of him. She offered her hands, which curled gently around his one before she pulled him to his feet. He felt her fingertips touch his stomach, tracing along the cloth of his shirt to the edges. His gaze met hers and she gave a playful smirk as she said, “You’re just as sane as I am.” 

“I can almost guarantee you’re crazier.”

“Tomato, potato.”

He stared down at her. 

“At least I keep you entertained.”

Sasuke knew that Azami wasn’t as insane as she liked to believe. His fingers curled around the back of her neck, his thumb tilting her chin upwards. He watched the way the lighting carved shadows along her delicate features, making her appear more ominous. “If people ask who you are in Konoha?” He asked, and she said simply, “Tell them the truth. I don’t see the point in lying. Even Konoha officials have a price for information, and I do have a lot.” She watched him narrow his eyes at her and Azami leaned up to nip at his bottom lip. His lips pressed down against hers, letting it linger.

When they separated, Sasuke looked at her before his hand lifted and he poked her forehead. 

“Softie.”

“Hn.”

The noise made Azami smile before she stepped back, a soft chuckle escaping past her lips. He watched as she grabbed a book from the bag she carried and settled on the bed furthest from the door.


End file.
